Alpha and Omega
by The Real Facts
Summary: He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't find the words. Rerated for possible lemon/lime?
1. Chapter 1

OC Sheet

Kalyptos- Greek warrior. Zanpakuto is Girisho no Kaminari Sanma- "Greek Lightning Pike" – Captain of squad 10

Pareo- Spanish Conquistador- Zanpakuto is Supein no Makajiki- "Spanish Marlin"- Lietenant of Squad 5

Erwin Rommel—German General in WW2- Zanpakuto is Doitsu no sensha kobushi- "German Tank Fist"- Lieutenant of Squad 3.

Anton Fannell- American Soldier, Pacific 1945- Zanpakuto is Beikoku Dangan Seki- "American Bullet Barrage"- Lieutenant of Squad 1

Sasha Vriskamov- Russian Agent- Zanpakuto is Roshia no Tekko- "Russian Steel"- Lieutenant of Squad 0


	2. Chapter 2: Weeping Peach

Fanfiction

I miss you

Chapter 1

So cold

"You're so cold, keep your hand in mine…"

"So Cold", Breaking Benjamin

How long had it been since she saw him?

Momo Hinamori was not a person that showed any emotion anymore. She tended to look at the failures of others before addressing her own. A lot of her subordinates hated her now. Squad 5 turned into the most dreaded assignment for any Shinigami. As a matter of fact, her new, but extremely competent Lieutenant joined only after she knew there was no alternative assignment. But only Hinamori herself knew why this change had come about.

The Captain of Squad 5 was not always like this. She used to be outgoing, kindhearted, and she always was willing to lend an ear to any grievances. Under her, the Squad earned its new symbol. It went from the Lily of the Valley to the Ivy. She was someone you could depend on to be "Steadfast and Loyal" whenever you needed her.

Then Toshiro Hitsugaya died.

No one knew why it happened. Some said it was an accident. Others said he was assassinated. Whatever the case, he was stabbed in the back. Momo took it the hardest of all. She went from the bubbly, selfless girl they knew to a stone-cold, emotionless shell. She hardly ever showed any emotion.

The only time she did was here. A graveyard in the Rukongai that had unmarked headstones with wildflowers and thorny vines overrunning the marble slabs. She started to cry.

"Why did you die, Toshiro? Why did you leave me here alone?"

Meanwhile, a stone-faced, almost Amazon-looking woman looked on as her captain grieved. Pareo Izaki was a relatively new addition to the Gotei 13, but almost immediately she proved her value as a fighter and a mediator. She was under consideration for a Captain's position in Squad 9, after Kensei Muragama refused to return, but she turned it down. After a long wait, she was assigned to Hinamori. At first, she was enraged. But when she met Hinamori in person, she realized that she was simply a broken woman.

"Captain, it's time to go."

Hinamori stood, straightening her Captain's haori. She turned to her lieutenant and smiled as if this had never happened.

"Okay, Pareo. Let's go."

**(A.N: Thanks go to FastidiousOne for advice on how to fix this thing. R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

Chapter 2

'Awake'

"I'm Awake, I'm Alive

Now I wanna know what I believe inside..."

Skillet, "Awake and Alive"

This was not his kind of life.

Leadership wasn't easy for Kalyptos Arisaka. After all, he had to fill some big-ass shoes, being the replacement for some genius named Hitsugaya. His lieutenant wasn't an eyesore, but she honestly didn't give a damn that his eyes follow her around the room. He thought leadership came easy to him, but of course, it's harder than he thought.

"Matsumoto! Come here for a second!"

He put on his golden Haori, which he had woven himself, and walked away from his office window. He always looked at the sakura blossoms if he found himself stressed. The beautiful, soft flowers always gave him a reason to smile. His busty secondary stumbled towards him, drunk off her ass as usual.

"I'm heading to 5th division. Take care of the paperwork, _parakalo*_?"

"Yes sir..." She slurred.

"_Efcharisto**."_

* * *

Momo Hinamori stood outside of her office, and her hair casually flipped to one side. She held her sword in front of her face, trying to will her reflection away. Out of nowhere, the sword spirit appeared on the cold steel.

_"Master, you need to not say such things in front of the other captains! You look more unstable by the day. Please, Ma'am, control what you say!"_

_'Shut up. There's no use in talking to a dumb bitch like her.'_

How did Girisho get there?

The answer stood at eye level with her- well, more like slouched.

"Hey, Kyria. How you feeling?"

"Just fine... Arisaka-taichou."

The man was a good 3 heads taller than his predecessor. His hair was plastered down, and the bleached blond mop suited his lighter complexion. He was pretty handsome- wait... what?

"That meeting was a very exciting one, eh?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"You really need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

He tilts Tobiume to one side.

"Stop staring at your sword for hours on end. It's creepy..." He mumbles on, but she isn't listening

* * *

Flashback-

"Shiro-chan!"

She knew something was wrong. She knew it, and she never said so. Then again, there was something else she never said. Now, it was two. Two Arrancar laughed at the crumpled body in front of them.

"I knew he was overrated, Sofia!"

The aforementioned Arrancar smiled.

"I guess so... but Escarleta is still hungry, Gustav. I think we need to feed her a little more."

Before they could finish the poor soul, a fireball hit Gustav square in the back, killing him instantly. As he smoldered, Sofia turned to see a distraught shinigami, covered in blood, sweat, and ash. Too easy for her tastes, but Escarleta didn't care. She was hungry, and only blood could satiate her appetite.

"You think you're something, shinigami? You aren't even worthy of looking at the great Sofia Baltazarre!" The red-headed arrancar flicked back her braided hair and grinned maniacally through the mask covering her face. It seemed like the long fangs were holding up her crazed smile as she began to cackle wildly. It would all be over soon.

The blood-drenched rattlesnake behind her lunged at Hinamori constantly, and it was all she could do not to give in. She had to stay, for Shiro. Even if she had to die. And death was coming for her.

She heard his voice. _His _voice.

"Reitō Ryōbi : Musei Koshukei." ("Frozen Dragon Tail: Silent Hangman")

The rattlesnake suddenly stopped, gagging on its own venom, it's neck looking as if it were being pulverized. Hinamori looked past it to see an icy tail garroting Sofia, crushing her spine. It dropped the arrancar, and fell to the ground.

She ran over to him, tears of mixed joy and fear on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Shi...Hitsugaya-Taicho," She managed to choke out.

He looked up at her, coughing up some of the little blood he still had.

"Momo... I thought I was too late..."

She shakily laughed.

"Worry about yourself, Shiro!"

"It's too late for me..."

She started to sob.

"Why...Why? Why did you-"

"I'm your big brother, Hinamori... It's what i'm supposed to do.."

And then, in her arms, her hero died.

And nothing would ever be the same.

**(A/N Parakalo is Greek for Please, Efcharisto is Thank you, Kyria is girl)**


	4. Chapter 4: Foxes and Bad Days

**Chapter 3**

**Bezerk**

"I say f-k it

before we kick the bucket.

Life's too short to not go for broke."

Eminem, "Bezerk"

(**A/N: Agapimenos is Greek for "Beloved". Note that no one in Soul Society speaks Greek. Except Matsumoto, at this point. This chapter is not supposed to make sense. Remember that. This is mostly acting.)**

"I suggest you let it go."

Kalyptos instantly recognized the voice. Cruel, measured, eerily calm. Rommel came to the SS with his reputation far ahead of him. He was passed over for Captaincy, but was allowed to choose his Division. He chose 3rd.

"So the Desert Fox graces me with his presence."

"Don't get smart with me, now."

"Address me as Captain, for a change, would ya?"

"No."

"So, there's a mole in our midst."

"It's a little beyond belief, but I would applaud the Quincies for their strategic acumen."

"You sound like you could be one of them."

"I do not trouble myself with such trivial matters. I focus on my assignment, nothing more."

The fox smiled. "And do you know what my mission is?"

"No. Don't care."

"Then no one will hear you scream."

"What the-?"

* * *

She had to apologize.

She blew up. She shouldn't have, but she blew up. He was obviously hurt by it. So she walked the halls of the 10th, oddly enough, passing Lieutenant Rommel on the way.

"Hinamori-taichou."

"Rommel-san."

She saw the door to the office open. That was odd. Kalyptos normally kept his door closed all the time.

"_Hinamori, Don't go in the-"_ Tobiume shouted a her master. Too late.

And Momo saw him, staring at his own chest, a dagger sticking out of his cloak.

"H-hey _Kyria_... G-got a bandage?" He smiled through the pain, then passed out.

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

_The next_ _day_

She was waiting outside his door. She should have known when Rommel hurried past her in the halls. Normally, the two got along. Now she realized the ugly truth. Two of them actually. Rommel was responsible for the attempted murder of Kalyptos Arisaka...And the murder of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"ROMMEL! OPEN THE DOOR!"

She turned to see the pistol in her face. A PPK. _An assassin's gun._ Surprisingly, he wasn't shooting.

"Sorry, _mein freund_, but my duty surpasses your understanding."

"CAPTAIN!"

Pareo had rushed to 3rd division after Tobiume spoke to her sword, Supein no Makajiki. In turn, he told his master of Rommel's actions. She was pissed off, but she couldn't be rash. After all, her captain was being held at gunpoint by a wanted killer. So she activated her shikai, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Thrash, Supein no Makajiki!" The crossbow formed in her hand.

"I suggest you lower your weapon, Izaki."

He grabbed Hinamori and put the pistol to her head. Pareo didn't budge.

_C'mon_...I_ have to do this..._

"Hinamori-Taichou... I'm sorry..."

She shot her captain in the face with a dart. Not to kill her, but to knock her out.

"Get out, you Quincy bastard."

"Very well."

He disappeared, leaving his collaborator in the dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Change in Perspective

Pareo was crying.

She wailed and wailed until she could hardly breathe. She knew her captain was going to die. And she went along with it.

"It's all my fault."

_"If you maybe turn around, Ma'am_" Supein remarked.

She turned and found herself facing Lieutenant Hisagi, from Squad 9.

"Pareo, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hisagi-sempai."

She felt awkward, even if she was his star pupil. Her sword skill was second to none in the 13, and he never stopped harping on that.

His face showed concern, and ... something else.

"What happened with your captain is not your fault, Lieutenant Izaki. If anything, its his fault for tricking you."

What happened next confused her. It came out before she could even register it. It was almost as if her mouth was connected to her heart, and not her brain. She choked out a half sob as she did.

"S-sempai, hold me, please."

So he hugged her tight, and they stayed that way for a good ten minutes.

**So, Shuuhei x OC. Like, no Like? **


End file.
